


Haikyuu!! Headcanons

by captaintrashy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaintrashy/pseuds/captaintrashy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of headcanons? found on wattpad Silly Haikyuu!! Headcanons by OoPureoO (https://www.wattpad.com/story/45629297-silly-haikyuu-headcanons) im just gonna give them short stories to go with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shoyou's first kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoyous first kiss was his little sister, Natsu. She was told at school that you kiss people you love. So, when she got home she gave Shoyou a kiss on the lips. Shoyou finally said it after Tsukki kept asking about it, and everyone was extremely respectful about it.

"So who was your first kiss?" Tsukki asked Hinata as the volleyball team walked down the street, probably to get meat buns. 

"W-WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU?!" Hinata glared at Tsukki while holding the handle bars of his bike. 

"We told you ours." 

And it was true. In the locker room after practice, the boys had somehow started talking about first kisses. Tsukki and Yamaguchi's first kiss was each other, it was a dare from in their first years of middle school, Kageyama's was some chick he knew if primary school, apparently they dated a week before they broke up because they didn't know what dating was, Tanaka's first kiss was his mother, because he used to kiss his mother through to his first year at primary, Noya's was Tanaka's older sister because he tripped while she was sitting, Suga's went to his first girlfriend in his last year of middle school and so did Daichis, but a different girl while Asahi's was also a dare to someone in middle school.

"Yeah! Its only fair you tell yours!" Noya pointed at Hinata.

"No! Tsukki had been bugging me the entire week to tell him! Plus it's stupid!" Hinata whined. 

"Come on Hinata. Just spit it out. Can't be worse then mother kisses." Tsukki rolled his eyes as Tanaka started yelling at him. 

"Fine!" Hinata pouted and muttered. 

"What?" Tsukki frowned and crossed his arms.

"I SAID! It was too Natsu." 

"Your sister?" Kageyama turned his attention to the short orange haired boy.

"Earlier this year." Hinata pouted and looked away as Noya and Tanaka laughed. 

"Isn't that incest?" Suga asked worriedly. 

"Hinata is into that?" Tsukki and Yamaguchi laughed. 

"NO!" Hinata whined. 

"So then why to your sister?" Daichi asked, glaring at Noya and Tanaka, the pair shutting up instantly. 

"She came home from school one day and someone said to her you kiss the ones you love. So she kissed me, and it just happened to be on the lips."

Noya and Tanaka tried hard not to laugh while Daichi still glared at them. 

"You lost your first kiss to your little sister because someone told her something and she misunderstood?" Asahi questioned.

Hinata nodded. "She loves me, that's all the matters."

Suga smiled proudly at Hinata and nodded. "Exactly!" 

The team moved onto a different topic as they walked down to Ukai's shop to buy meat buns. Laughing as they talked under the moonlight, downing their meat buns and parting ways, bidding good byes and saying they'll see each other for morning practice.


	2. Kenma and Conventions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma goes to a lot of anime conventions. He does read his fair share of manga and watches anime once in a while. But he usually goes to buy games and merch. But he never thought about cosplaying at one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some time so I wrote the second one. Ill probably do two a day? Maybe one a day or something. But updates will be regular. Hahah, sorry I have no idea how many chapters there will be so yeah. Hope you stick around.

Kenma had always gone to conventions since his third year of middle school. This of course, was a secret from everyone, even though he didn't cosplay to them, in fact the thought of cosplay never crossed his mind. The only reason the pudding head boy goes to conventions was for the merch and games. Mainly the games.  So when the next convention was coming up, a certain orange head had started texting Kenma about it.

_Shoyou: Kenma! r u goin to the convention!?_

_Kenma: yeah... why? what do you want shoyou?_

_Shoyou: AH WE SHOULD GO 2GETHER! IM GONNA DRESS UP U SHOULD 2!_

That was how Kenma had started thinking of his first convention in cosplay. Considering Hinata said that he would have a cosplay picked out for Kenma, the second year still thought about what Hinata was going to pick out. 

A week later, and a day before the convention, Hinata showed up in Tokyo at Kenma's door step. Kenma had noticed he had two bags packed, one probably had their costumes in it and the other probably had his things for staying the night. 

"Sorry for the intrusion!" Hinata said loudly before he bowed, stepping into the door way he removed his shoes and put on the slippers laid out for him. 

Hinata greeted Kenma's parents before following his friend up to his room. 

"What did you pick...?" Kenma asked, his eyes averting from Hinata as they walked up the stairs. 

"That's a surprise Kenma!" Hinata grinned brightly and placed his bags down. "Is this your first convention?" 

Kenma shook his head. "No, it's my fifth." 

"WOW!" Hinata's eyes sparkled as he stared at Kenma. "So cool! This is my first in Tokyo! They have small conventions near my place but they aren't really exciting!"

"Do you always cosplay at conventions?" Kenma looked at Hinata for a second before looking at the bags the orange haired boy brought along. 

"Yeah! I ask Kageyama to do it with me but he gets all grumpy and angry if I even mention it." Hinata pouts but the smiles brightly at Kenma. "Thank you for agreeing to do this with me! You are the best Kenma!" 

Kenma turned his head away and blushed lightly. "Don't mention it Shoyou."

Hinata and Kenma had dinner, bathed, obviously not together, then went and sat in Kenmas room. 

"What do you do at conventions Kenma?" Hinata asked while he hugged the pillow he was giving on his makeshift bed. 

"I buy games and sometimes some merch..."

"That would explain some of the posters and clothes you wear." Hinata laughs gesturing to the Final Fantasy shirt that looked to be three sizes too big for the pudding head boy.

Kenma looked away shyly and nodded. "Its getting late and we have to get up early Shoyou. So goodnight..." He leaned over and turned his lamp off before he laid down in his bed. 

Hinata smiled widely and nodded. "Yeah, goodnight!" He laid down in their make shift bed, closing his eyes. 

Kenma's alarm went off and woke both the boys up. Hinata was the first to wake up and he opened up his spare bag and pulled out two onesies suits. Kenma woke up after and stared at the suits. 

"Shoyou..."

"Yeah Kenma? Oh good morning!" Hinata smiled at Kenma widely. 

"Are we wearing them...?"

Hinata nodded enthusiastically. "Yep! I said it was a surprise! So, surprise!" He held up a gold and black stripped cat onesie. 

"I can't believe I agreed to this..." Kenma sighed. 

Nevertheless. Kenma dressed in the onesie, while Hinata wore a crow onesie. They walked together to the convention, Hinata talking about the cosplays they pass, and how excited he was to finally be going with someone, while Kenma walked beside him embarrassed about the whole ordeal, occasionally looking at Hinata then the other cosplays they passed. 

The convention was fun for the both of them, Kenma didn't admit to it but he was having a lot of fun. Hinata had happily followed his pudding friend around and helped him pick out games and merch. Hinata getting a few anime shirts and posters while he was there. On the way back to Kenma's house. Hinata was talking loudly and happily about all the fun he had, asking Kenma if he had fun, who agreed and gave a small smile to the sunshine boy. Once back at Kenma's Hinata packed his things into his bag.

"You can keep the onesie Kenma!" 

"Oh no... I couldn't..." Kenma frowned. 

"Think of it as a memento!" Hinata grinned. "Today was fun, thank you very much for letting me come with you! I'll see you next week for that practice match!" Hinata headed out the front door and he turned back to Kenma who stood in the door way. 

"Okay... Bye Shoyou." He waved slightly. 

Hinata ran back and hugged Kenma before he turned and ran down the street, waving as he did so. 


	3. Mothers Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone on the team got a bunch of huge presents for Suga on Mother's day. He was so embarrassed.

Mothers day was just a week away. And Karasuno's boys volleyball club captain, Daichi, was organizing a secret club meeting without the vice captain, Suga. 

"Whats this about captain?" Hinata asked, bouncing in his seat. 

"As you all know. Mothers day is coming up." Daichi said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Daichi, if you're trying to get us to help pick out a gift for your mother again. Please don't." Noya placed his hand up to stop Daichi.

"No. This is not about my family this time. But our family." 

"Huh?" Kageyama tilted his head confused. 

"I think he means to team Kageyama." Tanaka nodded his head.

"Yes. The Karasuno boys volleyball team."

"Who is the mother?" Hinata asked amazed. 

"Suga." Daichi crossed his arms. "We need to discuss what to get Suga for mothers day." 

Hinata grinned and threw his hand up. "Captain! Why don't we get him separate gifts! Like how children get their parents their own gifts!"

"OOOO! Yes! I agree with Shoyou! We should get him different presents!" 

"Then. We'll pick what we are going to get him. That way we aren't doubling up on presents." Daichi grinned. 

 

Mothers day came quickly. No one mentioned it around Suga and they managed to throw in shopping during their weekend practices. It was perfect. So by the Monday that mothers day was on, Daichi had the team in the club room before Suga arrived. 

"Suga still doesn't know, and that's good. No one gave him hints right?" Daichi smiled when the team shook their heads, while Tsukki voiced 'no'. "Good. Suga will be here any minute."

As if on cue, the sliver haired setter walked through the clubs room door. "Why is everyone here early? How'd you get Tsukki here before me? Why do you all, except you Tsukki, all look creepy?" 

"HAPPY MOTHERS DAY SUGA!" They called out together, the presents moving from behind their backs to in front of them. 

Suga jumped back a bit and looked at his team surprised. "W-what? Guys you know I'm a guy right...?" He asked, face tinted pink with embarrassment. 

"Team mum!" Hinata grinned and he placed the present down and ran over to Suga and hugged him tightly. "Thanks for being number one team mum Suga-san!~" 

Suga laughed and patted Hinata's head before looking at his team one by one. Everyone was smiling aside from Tsukki and Kageyama, however they still held onto presents. "Thank, I guess? Haha. God this is embarrassing!" 

"Well. Go on and open your presents. Don't let them go to waste." 

Suga nodded, and began to unwrap the presents, his face red with embarrassment as he joked and laughed with a majority of his 'family'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue how this site works honestly. If they're boring or need improvement, criticism would be nice? I seriously don't know how to work. I am sorry. Also sorry about grammar mistakes and what not.


	4. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa puts milk in before he puts in the cereal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably could've started this one better... and made it a whole lot better and longer but I've been falling asleep at the keyboard and its taken me all day to write this.   
> Also thanks to Pechat for making me cry! 
> 
> And about the romance, its coming somewhere. In one of these headcanon things hahah be patient.

Oikawa had successfully talked Iwaizumi into spending the night, by asking for extra practice and what not. They didn't do much practice because Oikawa had his attention glued to the tv playing some video game that Iwaizumi brought over for him. When morning came around for the two, Oikawa was first out of bed and in the kitchen to make some cereal. Iwaizumi come out yawning and stretching, only stopping when he say what the setter was doing. 

"Oikawa."

"Yes Iwa-chan~?" Oikawa stopped pouring milk into his bowel to look at Iwaizumi.

"Why is there nothing in the bowl?" Iwaizumi walked over and narrowed his eyes at Oikawa.

"Ah thats because you put the cereal in second!" Oikawa smiled at the ace.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Iwaizumi whacked Oikawa over the head and walked off muttering.

"That's mean Iwa-chan~" 

"Shut up Shittykawa!" 

Later that same day, at volleyball practice.

While taking a break Iwaizumi, who stood next to Oikawa drinking his water, stopped and looked at his team. "Did you guys know Oikawa puts in milk before his cereal." 

"Disgusting." 

Oikawa gasped. "It is not! It's perfectly normal!" He pouted and crossed his arms. "You guys just don't know how to make cereal correctly." He stuck his tongue out and Iwaizumi smacked him on the head. 

"I don't think you know how to make cereal. Do we need to give you cereal lessons?"

"You guys are idiots!" Oikawa turned away from his team.

"Says the guy who puts milk in first." Hanamaki and Masukawa smirk at each other before they hop off the floor with the other half of Aoba Johsai.

"That's enough back to practice." The coach said as he looked to the group. 

Aoba Johsai nodded and got back to their weekend practice. Determined to beat Karasuno at the Spring High tournament.


	5. Four for the Price of One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneezes: Oikawa sneezes very loud.  
> More Sneezes: Kenma sneezes like a baby kitten.  
> Hoot: Bokuto hoots when he's embarrassed.  
> Natural Beauty: Everyone can agree. Akaashi is drop dead gorgeous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four headcanons in one to make this chapter longer then what they would be separate, ops. Also I'll try and do a multi update since I lost the internet and my laptop over the weekend. I am really sorry...

Bokuto knew better then anyone that Akaashi was drop dead gorgeous. And therefore it became the topic of conversation at the week long training camp.

Akaashi had been voted out to get the drinks, he didn't really want to leave Bokuto and Kuroo alone with Tsukki and Hinata but he went away to get drinks anyways. While he was gone, Bokuto thought it was a good time to mention Akaashi's looks.

"So, Akaashi is drop dead gorgeous hey?!" Bokuto sat in the circle, his eyes sparkling. 

Lev and Hinata nodded enthusiastically. 

"He is! Bokuto-sans so lucky!" Hinata threw his hands up.

"He's way better then our setter, I'm jealous." Lev pouted and crossed his arms.

Kuroo laughed and placed his hands on his hips. "He is better but jealous is too much."

Just then, outside the gym a kitten like sneeze was heard. Orange, white and black, silver and black head males poked their heads out the door in time to see Kenma standing down the path way, rubbing his nose. 

"Kenma-san has a kitten sneeze?" Hinata looked at Kuroo who was laughing. 

"Of course he does." Kuroo glanced at Hinata's pink face and laughed more. 

"He is the complete cat!" Lev and Kuroo said at the same time and looked at each other excitedly. 

Akaashi had just walked up to the gym door, cold cans of drinks in his arms as he stared at the four volleyballers in the door way before looking at Tsukki. "Do I want to know?" 

"After talking about how gorgeous you are and jealous everyone is, they started going on about puddings sneezing." Tsukki who hadn't said anything, yawned. "Can I go now?" Despite everything, he did agree, Akaashi was drop dead gorgeous.

* * *

After the week long training camp, Fukurōdani Academy was heading back to the academy, Bokuto and Akaashi at the back of the bus together. Akaashi had started speaking, waking Bokuto from his sleep.

"Did you mean it Bokuto-san?" Akaashi stared at Bokuto, his expression unreadable. 

"Mean what?" Bokuto looked at him confused and tilted his head. 

"Tsukishima-san told me that you started the conversation about my looks."

And that was when, the embarrassed Bokuto hooted. 

"What was that?" Akaashi looked at him. "Did you just hoot?" 

"I didn- Well yeah I did but..."

"Why? Hooting isn't going to get you out of answering the question Bokuto-san." He gave the ace a pointed look. 

"Well. Yeah. I...I did."

Akaashi turned his head and looked out the window, to distract himself from looking at Bokuto. "For the record." Bokuto tilted his head at him. "I think you're gorgeous too." 

Red faced, Bokuto hooted again. 

* * *

At Karasuno high, in the gym after Ukai and Takeade left and the boys were just doing some stretches, Hinata was pushing on Kageyama's back before he sat up happily.

"AH! Fukurōdani's setter, Bokuto-san said he was drop dead gorgeous!" 

"He is! For a male that is." Tanaka agreed after doing his own stretches.

Noya laughed from his spot of pushing on Asahi's back. "I agree with Ryuu!" 

"What does he have a crush on him or something?" Kageyama mumbled. 

"To be fair, he is more attractive then the Grand King!" Hinata grinned brightly and swapped positions with Kageyama, and tried to touch his toes.

* * *

 

Towards Aoba Johsai, Oikawa was walking home with Iwaizumi when he sneezed, rather loudly. "I feel like someone's talking down my looks." Oikawa shivered. 

"Who wouldn't?" Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. 

"Iwa-chan your so cold!" Oikawa pouted. 

"Shut up. Trashykawa." Iwaizumi smacked the back of the brunettes head and they continued walking home, talking about volleyball. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seventh time the charm. Literally the seventh time I've written this out in one day.


	6. Heights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heights: Tobio fears heights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm hoping to be able to upload this one and maybe one or two more. HOPING. My house is really busy despite being late and early its like 2.30 in the morning and I started writing this at 10 pm.

Kageyama was afraid of heights, no one knew about it. Not even the guy taking him on a date to the Tokyo Tower. Hinata was walking beside Kageyama, holding his hand as he happily walks with him. 

"Kageyama is going to like this place! I had a lot of trouble finding it so I had to ask Kenma-san since he's a city boy! It took so much time so I really hope Kageyama likes it!" Hinata looked up at his setter, eyes closed and a grin stretched from ear to ear. 

Kageyama's face went slightly red and he looked to the side away from Hinata. "Dumbass. Anywhere we go I will like."

Hinata laughed as he blushed as well, turning to look at map on his phone, making sure he was going the right way. "It say's that we just gotta turn this corner and we should be there!"

Kageyama nodded and held Hinata's hand slightly tighter. He wouldn't admit to it, but going out on a date with Hinata to Tokyo made him embarrassed. 

The two have been dating for well over 6 months now. Kageyama was the first to confess his feelings and Hinata instantly returned them. They had their first date on that Saturday, it was to get new volleyball shoes, have some lunch and see a movie. This would be their 13th date. And Hinata wanted to make it special, so he thought going to the Tokyo Tower would be special for the both of them. 

When they rounded the corner, Hinata stopped in front of the line and grinned up at his lover. "Ta-dah!" He smiled brightly. 

Kageyama looked at the tall building before looking down at Hinata. "Is that-"

"Yep! That's the Tokyo Tower! Kenma-san gave me the directions!" He laughed rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. 

Kageyama turned for Hinata and looked up at the tallest building in Japan, and swallowed. "I-It's great."

Hinata, too busy being excited, missed the nervous tone in Kageyama's voice and happily walked him through the line until they came to the front and he handed the women the printed out tickets. She smiled at the two and told them to have a good day and they walked in, hand in hand. 

After a bit of walking around on the bottom floor the pair found the way to the elevator and they went up, Kageyama paying more attention to Hinata then whats going on that he almost walked into a person. It was by the time they reached the top floor that Hinata was actually catching onto Kageyama's seemingly more then usual clumsiness and how nervous the black haired setter was. 

"Kageyama, is something wrong?" Hinata stopped and turned his body to his partner. 

"No-no. Why would there be something wrong?" Kageyama turned his head away from the concerned ball of sunshine. 

"You're acting strange is all. Kageyama, could it be, that you're afraid of heights?" Hinata cocked his head to the side, slightly confused and mostly curious.

Kageyama looked at Hinata shocked that he was found out before he returned to his neutral expression. "No, you dumbass." 

"Dont worry Kageyama! We wont fall or anything! And if you do I will catch you!" Hinata smiled brightly, partially blinding Kageyama. 

"Idiot! What if you fall with me?!" 

"Then, I'll hit the ground first because I wont lose to you!" Hinata said determinedly. 

"Are you an idiot!? You're definitely and idiot!" Kageyama placed his hands on Hinata's shoulders and shook him.

"Did you call me an idiot twice!?" Hinata gasped and pouted. "You're the idiot for thinking I'm the idiot!" 

They continued like that, gaining attention from people passing by. It went of for a minute longer before Hinata started laughing.

"What are you laughing for!?" Kageyama glared at his boyfriend.

"Because you've forgotten that you are afraid of heights and look how close we are to the window!" 

Kageyama turned and looked outside the window, only to see both an amazing and a terrifying site before he turned around and started walking off. 

"Ah, Kageyama wait! I wanted to take a photo come back!" Hinata whined making his setter stop and turn around to come back. 

"Fine. One photo." He mumbled before turning to Hinata.

"Yay! Thank you!" Hinata kissed Kageyama's cheek and took the photo before they headed back to the elevator. Hinata admiring the photo before adding it to Snapchat, captioning it, 'Kageyama conquering his fears! such a big boy.'

"What are you doing?" Kageyama looked down at his spiker before noticing him open up a snap from Suga. It was him and Daichi doing the thumbs up and captioned, 'We are very proud of him!' "Hinata, what did you post?" 

Hinata giggled and looked up at him innocently. "I posted the picture!" 

"What'd you caption it?" Kageyama slightly narrowed his eyes. 

"Kageyama conquering his fears! Such a big boy." Hinata laughed and dodged the on coming hand to his head. 

After climbing out of the elevator again the two went to find a place to have lunch before they explored the tower. By the time the sun was setting they decided to leave. 

"I was thinking we should go play some volleyball before heading back to the hotel?!" Hinata suggested enthusiastically and bounced on the spot.

"Fine." Kageyama kissed Hinata and the pair ran off to find a volleyball court, hands still clasped together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I ship Hinata with everyone so, most of my couple ones are going to be Hinata with whoever but I will try to change it up, unless I accidentally read fanfics and djs and see photos of Hinata ships. I am very sorry, I hope it wont be annoying ahahah... This turned out more of an actually fanfic then what I wanted. Oh.


	7. Chocolate and Alien Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chocolate: Kenma actually hates chocolate.  
> More Chocolate: Oikawa has a thing for chocolate cake. Iwa-chan had to feed it to him, cause Oikawa would eat the whole cake, instead of one slice.  
> Alien Cake: On Oikawa's birthday, the team made Oikawa a chocolate cake that's shaped like an alien, and Oikawa almost cried. And Kentaro took literally half the cake and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alien Cake headcanon was meant to be Oikawa's 17th birthday but I realized I could throw another hc in and I realized it was 17 and so I changed it so it would fit. Did that make any sense? Hahah...

Oikawa's birthday was that weekend. And for whatever unknown reason he invited his whole volleyball team, Kageyama and Hinata. Hinata said he wouldn't go unless he could bring Kenma, who was staying at the orange haired boys house that weekend so Oikawa let it slide and Hinata agreed on going, Kageyama refused to go because he didn't want to see Oikawa. So Hinata and Kenma made their way to Aoba Johsai high school together to celebrate Oikawa's birthday on the Saturday.

Hinata was in mid conversation when his phone rang. "Ah sorry Kenma, I think it's Kageyama." Kenma shook his head and told Hinata it was okay as the orange haired boy answered the phone. "Hello?"

_"Hey, Hinata. Sorry I ran out of credit so I had to borrow Kageyama's phone to call you."_

"Ah Suga-san! You ran outta credit? Thats fine!" Hinata laughed and moved his hand from Kenma's to around Kenma's waist.

_"Are you coming to practice?"_

"No I'm hanging with Kenma! Sorry I couldn't make it to practice."

_"Ah, no that's okay. Where are you going?"_

"Oh, um. A birthday party!"

_"A birthday party? Okay, well tell them I said happy birthday then!"_

"Okay! I will! Byebye Suga-san!"

_"Bye Hinata."_

Hinata hung up and placed his phone away and turned to look at Kenma. "Sorry Kenma! Suga-san just wanted to know if I was coming to practice and why not!" He grinned at his pudding head boyfriend.

"I know. I was listening." Kenma looked up at Hinata and gave him a small smile before looking down.

Hinata smiled more and eventually they reached Aoba Johasi high. The school was much bigger then Hinata had thought, but after five minutes of wondering around and staring at shitty directions Oikawa had giving him, they managed to find the gym and they walked inside. Kenma holding closer to his partner as Hinata looked around at the volleyball team, the coach and the advisior, they had all turned to look at Hinata and Kenma.

"Ah, Chibi-chan!" Hinata looked over as Oikawa came out from the crowd, an alien like party hat on top of his brown hair. "And, I'm guessing this is Kenma?"

Hinata nodded happily. "Yeah! Kenma this is the Grand King! Grand King this is my boyfriend Kenma!"

Knema mutter a hello and glanced at Oikawa before he avoided looking at the brown haired setter.

"Boyfriend? He's so shy compared to you though."

Iwaizumi came up behind Oikawa and smacked him.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa whined and Hinata chuckled nervously.

"Kenma is a great person so I don't mind! Besides, if hes shy I don't have to worry about him cheating on me." Kenma pinched Hinata's side and Hinata laughed. "That tickles Kenma!"

"Sorry Shoyou. I was trying to hurt you not tickle you..." Kenma sighed and kissed Hinata's shoulder.

"Why can't you show me affection like that Iwa-chan!" Oikawa pouted and looked at Iwaizumi.

"Do you want me to hit you again?"

The rest of the day went well, everyone was having fun, even Kenma who wouldn't admit to it. But as the sun was setting, Oikawa had decided to move on to cake. Iwaizumi was the one that brang out the cake. The others had started singing happy birthday, Kenma was more of saying it, as Iwaizumi placed the cake in front of the brown head setter. Oikawa noticed the cake, it was shaped as an alien, the fact that it was shittily made didn't bother Oikawa because he could feel his eyes stinging with tears.

When Oikawa blew out the candles he looked to the teams ace as he was removing them. "Did you make the cake?"

"Everyone pitched in and helped." Iwaizumi said as he handed the knife over to Oikawa.

"I'm going to cry." Oikawa laughed and wiped his eyes and started cutting the cake.

"If you touch the bottom you have to kiss the closest girl!" Hinata yelled out.

"Shoyou there aren't any girls here." Kenma sighed.

"Oh. Then, the closest guy!"

With that said, most of the team moved away, and it hadn't clicked in Iwaizumi's head what Hinata said until he heard the knife hitting the plate and he felt Oikawa's lips on his cheek.

"What the hell!?"

"Iwa-chan was the closest to me and I touched the bottom!" Oikawa grinned cheekily and did the thumbs up to Hinata who gave the thumbs up back.

Iwaizumi had started threatening Oikawa until he sighed and took the knife and finished cutting the cake up. Kentaro had stolen half the cake before anyone had noticed and he just left.

"Half the cake is gone." Kenma pointed out. "And so is that scary guy..." Kenma looked up at Hinata who looked back then towards the cake.

"You're right!" Hinata yelled, catching Oikawa's attention who looked where the orange haired boy was looking.

"My cake!" Oikawa gasped dramatically and looked around. "Mad Dog-chan took my cake and left!"

"Is that a chocolate cake?" Kenma tugged Hinata's sleeve.

Hinata stopped laughing and looked at Kenma. "Uh I think so. Why?"

Kenma looked at the ground and shifted on his feet. "I don't like chocolate."

"That would explain why you wouldn't take the chocolates I got you." Hinata laughed and rubbed his head. "You don't have to eat the cake if you don't want to Kenma." Hinata kissed Kenma's head. "But I'm going too!"

"I wont kiss you if you do."

"What?!" Hinata looked at Kenma as if his heart had broken cause Kenma to laugh softly.

"I was joking Shoyou. Enjoy the cake."

Hinata whined about how mean Kenma was before he gave the pudding head and soft kiss to his lips before walking off to get a slice of cake. When he got there he noticed that Iwaizumi was feeding Oikawa cake and decided to question it, curious.

"If you don't watch him. Oikawa will eat the entire thing. There is no trusting him."

Hinata laughed. "Seriously?"

Oikawa nodded. "Yep! This one time I ate Iwa-chan's entire cake because it was chocolate! He was really mad at me about it for a whole week. Ever since then, when we get chocolate cake or anything chocolate, he feeds it to me to make sure there's some for everyone!"

"Hm..." Hinata took a slice of cake and walked over to Kenma. "Kenma! Will you feed me the cake?"

Kenma looked at him confused before he looked around Hinata and spotted Iwaizumi feeding cake to the birthday boy before he moved to look at Hinata again and he sighed. "Okay..." He took the cake and began feeding his boyfriend.

After the sun had fully set, Hinata had to take Kenma home so they could get to practice the next day.

"Grand King!" Hinata called out as he raced up to Oikawa, Kenma following behind. "Happy Birthday! Thank you for inviting me! I had fun! I'm positive Kenma had fun. I also found out new things. So, thank you very much!" Hinata bowed and Oikawa laughed.

"No worries Chibi-chan! I'm glad you had fun! Are you two leaving?"

"Yeah, we've got a long way to go! So we've come to say goodbye before we leave." Hinata smiled widely. "So bye!" Hinata took Kenma's hand and turned around and started leaving.

"Okay, bye! We'll keep in touch!" Oikawa snickered and placed his hands on his hips.

"Yeah!" Hinata turned and waved before he and Kenma left.

Iwaizumi came up to Oikawa and wiped the chocolate cake from Oikawa's cheek. "Happy Birthday Trashykawa." Iwaizumi leaned in and kissed his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Internet is really shitty. Also I have just over 30 head canons left. Though there may be less chapters then headcanons because of doubling up on headcanons in one chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short but they might get longer? My first Haikyuu fanfic! Sweet maybe it wasn't shitty? I dunno but they might get better? hahah.


End file.
